sentaimonsterguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Land Kenma Maku
Land Kenma Maku (大地の拳魔マク Daichi no Kenma Maku?) is a grand master of the Rin Jū Bear-Ken (臨獣ベアー拳 Rin Jū Beāken?), a style that focus on brute force and attacks with a set of bear-like claws that he extends from his wrists. He draws power burning rage to give him tremendous Dorinki, allowing Maku to have reigned over the Rin Jū Hall as its leader and greatest warrior, transferring a bit of his power into selected servants. He is even acknowledged by the Fist Sages as the most powerful Beast-Ken user. In the past, he and Xia Fu were friends until their master, Brusa, picked Xia Fu as his successor. Xia Fu refused and asked for Maku to become the successor instead, with the latter infuriated that he was not chosen by his own talents but by another. Since then, Maku vowed to become the strongest being on Earth, resulting with Maku meeting Long and then finding the Akugata which value his ideals as well as being the one responsible for Brusa's death. Though he was originally to become the Destroyer as Long planned, Maku's defeat in the Fierce-Confrontation Rebellion ruined that as the Kenma's body was placed within the depths of Rin Jū Hall behind a sealed door. But the door was unsealed when Rio attempted to resurrect him against Kata and Rageku's wishes. However, he learns that the final True Poison fang alone is not able to revive him as the Fist Sages removed Maku's heart, a ruby called the Ikigimo (イキギモ（生肝） Ikigimo?, literally "Life Organ") to make sure his resurrection would be impossible. By accident, the item ended up in the possession of Alice Nanboku, labeled the "Ocean's Heart." Once Mele obtained the item, Rio places it back into Maku's body before resurrecting the Kenma successfully. But upon being revived, as the other Kenma feared, Maku expresses disgust with the changes that occurred while he was dead and overthrows the "brat" (小僧 kozō?), Rio, resuming his role as leader and declaring a new Fierce-Confrontation Rebellion. But his arrogance at refusing to teach Rio eventually leads to Rio obtaining the Dorinki on his own and going to the Beast Origin Village to perfect his power so he can destroy Maku. However, Maku is aware of Rio's treason and where he is going, only to be halted by Long. Maku arrives at the Beast Origin Village to kill Rio, only to be further enraged by Rio's disrespect for him in spite of their current differences in power. Both that and the Fist Sages' scolding for his betrayal and flaws in ideals resulted with Maku enlarging himself to kill them before the Gekirangers attempt to fight him in vain with GekiFire, gaining the Kenma's attention with their disrespect to him. But the Fist Sages intervened so the Gekirangers can stop Rio from getting to SaiDain, all ending up being defeated and sealed into a boulder so Maku can siphon most of their life energy in the form of water droplets, drinking it after Kata's death to become even more powerful. But Maku's obbession was his undoing when he goes after the Gekirangers to prove to Rio his superiorty once and for all after Rio proves able to match him blow for blow when from the power he gained from SaiDain's Beast Power Blossom. In the final battle, Maku fights SaiDaiOh to a standstill, only to be destroyed by SaiDaiGekiFire while refusing to accept this defeat. His Rinki is transferred to Jan by Rio in the finale, who utilizes it to merge both Fierce and Confrontation styles together and unifying the two schools. Before entering battle, Maku says, "Rage is the power to dominate. Land Kenma, Rin Jū Bear-Ken's Maku!" (怒りで力を司る。大地の拳魔 臨獣ベアー拳のマク！ Ikari de chikara o tsukasadoru. Daichi no Kenma, Rin Jū Beāken no Maku!?). Maku is voiced by Hidekatsu Shibata (柴田 秀勝 Shibata Hidekatsu?).